Misión Nueva: Forks
by Alice Wayland C.H. Black
Summary: La Clave asignó una nueva misión a Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Alec y Simon: ir a Forks a investigar a unos vampiros que van al instituto. "Lo que nos faltaba"-dijo Jace.-¡Vampiros analfabetos! Mortal Instruments & Twilight
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son de la fabuloso Cassandra Clare y Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: "Nueva misión"

**Clary POV**

Me preguntaba por qué nos habían llamado. Hace tiempo que no nos avisaban para un misión. Jace, por otra parte, se sentía inutil. Matar a demonios era su vida, pero ahora se la pasaba refunfuñando de un lado a otro.

Mi...novio abrió la puerta del antiguo despacho de Hodge y me dejó pasar primero. Todavía sonaba extraño llamarlo "novio". Hasta hace unos pocos meses pensábamos que éramos hermanos. Al descubrir que el verdadero Jonathan se hacía pasar por Sebastian fue un gran alivio para mí. Después Jace lo mató y cuando quiso matar a Valentine, mi padre, murió. Pero yo terminé salvando al mundo matando a mi propio padre y reviviendo a Jace con la ayuda del Ángel Raziel. Y ahora, Jace y yo estamos juntos. Que gran historia la nuestra.

Sentado en la mesa estaban Robert Lightwood, Alec, Simon, Isabelle y...¿Luke y mamá?

-Siéntense, chicos.-nos dijo Robert señalandonos dos sillas al lado de Izzy. Jace y yo nos sentamos.

-Verán...-continuó hablando el papá de los Lightwood.-La Clave me a pedido que les informe sobre una pequeña misión...

-Al fin algo de acción!-rodó los ojos Jace.

-Si. Bueno, como decía, La Clave ha estado investigando a un aquelarre de vampiros en un pequeño pueblo de Washigton, Forks.-Simon levantó la cabeza, obviamente interesado.-Este aquelarre se mudó ahí hace un año y al parecer tienen... conexión con los hombre lobos.-Esta vez, el sorprendido fue Luke.-La Clave me ha pedido que los mande a Forks a...estudiar a estos vampiros. ¿Qué hacen ahí? ¿Y qué relación tienen con los licantropos?

-¿Por qué no los matamos y ya?-preguntó Jace. Alec se mostró horrorizado.

-Jace!-le llamé la atención.-Cállate y escucha.

-Gracias, Clary-dijo Robert-Ustedes saben que Mayrse todavía se siente dolida por la muerte de Max-susurró y todos bajamos la cabeza, recordando al pequeño Max.-Por lo que no los vamos a poder acompañar. Queremos distanciarnos de todo por un tiempo. Como dicen los mundanos, vamos a tomarnos unas "vacaciones". Dado a esto, queríamos perdirles a ustedes, Jocelyn y Luke, que se encarguen de esto.

Mi madre y casi padre se mostraron srprendidos.

-Sí, nosotros nos comprometemos a hacerlo.-dijo después de un momento Luke.

-Bien.-siguió Robert, y se dirigió a mí.-Con respecto a tí, Clary, La Clave mencionó que eras una pieza muy importante en esta misión, ya que con tu habilidad de crear runas, podrás mantener a todos a salvo, por si hay lucha.

Jace suspiró. De pronto, sentí adrenalina por mis venas.

-Sí lo haré.-susurré.

-Y, supongo Jace, como Clary va, tú tambien.

-Supones bien.-murmuró. Le tomé de la mano.

-Simon, es tu decisión. Si quieres vas o no...

-Por supuesto que voy.-respondió energicamente mi mejor amigo.

Por último, Robert se dirigó a sus hijos.

-Alec, Isabelle, tambien es su decisión. Si quieren pueden ir, o van con nosotros a tomar un descanso.

Los hermanos se tomaron un tiempo antes de responder, mirándose a los ojos.

-Sí vamos.-dijo Alec.

-Somos un equipo, papá.-continuó Izzy.- No podemos dejarlos. Además, si Simon va, yo tambien voy. Tengo que cuidar de mi novio.-añadió con una sonrisa.

-Yo no necesito que me cuiden, soy vampiro!-refunfuño Simon, con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, cuando lleguen a Forks, van a tener que entrar instituto.

-¿QUÉ?-reclamamos Alec, Izzy, Simon, Jace y yo.

-Vamos a matar, no a estudiar-agregó Jace.

-Esos vampiros van al instituo...

-Lo que faltaba...¡Vampiros analfabetos!-comentó Isabelle.

-Van a ir al instituto.-prosiguió Robert.-La historia que darán a conocer va a ser esta: El matrimonio Fray, Jocelyn y Luke, decidieron mudarse por cuestiones de negocios. Trabajan en casa. Viven con sus hijos Clary y Jace...

-Me niego a ser el hermano de Clary.-volvió a interrumpir mi "paciente" novio.-No va a poder resistirse a mí y después los mundanos van a esparcer el rumor de que Clary hace incesto con su hermano.

Todos rieron suavemente. Yo estaba con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Jace!-le grité.-Además, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo? ¿Qué hay de tí?

Jace me miró a los ojos.

-No es momento de bromas, Clarissa. Continúa, Robert.

-Como decía.-suspiró el aludido, cansado de ser interrumpido tantas veces.-Viven con sus hijos Clary y Jace, el niño ADOPTADO...

-Ahora soy adoptado!-levantó los brazos Jace.-¿Quién lo entiende?-al ver que nadie rió, se aclaró la gargana.-Disculpen.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré levemente.

-Este matrimonio tambien va a cuidar de los hijos de la hermana de Jocelyn, Isabelle y Alec Lightwood. Los padres de estos, murieron en un accidente vehicular hace tres años. Simon vendría a ser el amigo cercano de la familia, que vive con ellos.

-Soy incógnito.-dijo Simon con una gran sonrisa.

-Y eso es todo. Cuando lleguen a Forks, ya tienen una casa cerca al pueblo, tienen tres autos y ya pueden entrar al instituto. Salen hoy, domingo, a las cuatro de la tarde.-finalizó Robert.-Que tengan buen viaje.-salió de la habitación.

-Bueno chicos, ya lo escucharon.-habló mamá.-Será mejor que vayamos empacando.-y con eso salió tomada de la mano con Luke.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Nos vamos de viaje!-se alegró Izzy.-¡Tengo que empacar tanta ropa! Y tu me vas a ayudar, Simon.-se fue bailoteando de un lado a otro con Simon.

-Será mejor que vaya, se atreverá a llevar más de tres maletas.-murmuró Alec siguiendo a su hermana.

Nos quedamos Jace y yo solos en el despacho. Él tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y la espalda apoyada en el respaldar de la silla.

-Detesto eso.-susurró, sabiendo que yo lo podía escuchar

Alargué mi mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

-¿Qué detestas?

-Que hablen de tí como si fueras un objeto.-dijo abriendo los ojos, poniendo su mano encima de la mía.-Sólo te estiman por tener una poderosa habilidad. No me gusta.

-A mí sí.-le contesté.-Al fin voy a poder hacer algo para ayudar, aparte de defenderme sola gracias a tu entrenamiento.

-Yo te puedo defender.-murmuró Jace.-Siempre lo haré.-tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Mi mente volaba por las nubes cuando él me separó soltando una pequeña risita divertida.

-Vamos a empacar.

**Bella POV**

-Apúrate Bells!-me llamó Emmet.-Ya va a empezar la película!

Salí de la cocina después de hacerle una torta de chocolate a Jake y Nessie.

-Aquí tienen, chicos-les ofrecí a mi hija que aparenta diesisiete añosy a mi mejor amigo.

-Te quiero Bells/mamá.-me respondieron al unísono.

Me senté al lado de Edward y mi esposo me abrazó por los hombros. Sonreí. Mi vida era perfecta. Hace un año que regresamos a Forks desde Inglaterra. Nessie quería regreaar a su país natal, todo fue por ella. Y aquí estamos.

Ya iba a mitad de la película de acción, escojida por Emmet por supuesto, cuando Alice se tensó viendo a la nada. Estaba teniendo una visión. Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ves, Alice?-preguntó su esposo tomándola por los hombros.

-Personas, creo.-murmuró.-Todo es tan borroso. Llegarán hoy en la noche al pueblo. Van a estudaiar con nosotros.

-¿Eso es todo?-dijo Rosalie, pintándose las uñas de color rojo.-¿Sólo humanos? Qué bajo has caído, Alice.-mufó.

-No son sólo humanos.-respondió Edward.-De lo contrario, no sería borroso.

-¿Creen que sea peligroso?-preguntó Carlisle, interesado.

-No lo sé.

-¿Y si son híbridos como yo?-opinó mi hija.

-No esoty segura de ellos, Nessie.-contestó Alice. De cualquier forma, mañana lo sbremos.-finalizó restándole importancia.

Volteé hacia Esme e intercambiamos una mirada preocupada.

Espero que no sea nada malo.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Estaba leyendo Ciudad de Cristal cuando, de la nada, se me ocurrió esto.**

**Creo que lo tengo que poner en "Crossover", pero primero quiero saber que tal me va...jejeje soy algo indecisa.:)**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Alice Wayland M. Auguste Black.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary POV**

Llegamos a Forks casi a medianoche por lo que cada uno fue a cualquier habitación a dormir, Salvo Simon, claro está.

Al levantarnos, todo estaba en perfecto orden. Simon salió de la cocina con un delantal puesto.

-¿Qué tal, dormilones? En treinta minutos tenemos que irnos.-sonrió.-El desayuno está listo, por cierto.

-¿Tú cocinaste?-preguntó mamá sorpendida.

-De tanto verte, Jocelyn, me acordé de una de tus recetas.-soltó una risita.

La mesa del comedor estaba llena de diferentes platos. Cada uno tomó la silla más cercana y empezó a comer.

-Debo admitir.-dijo Jace dándose palmadas en la barriga.-Que esto es mucho mejor que la comida de Isabelle.

La aludida le tiró una cuchara pero Jace la esquivó rápidamente.

-Será mejor que se alisten,chicos.-ordeno Luke viendo el reloj.

Fui a mi habitación como todos los demás. Simon tambien se había encargado de ponernos nuestras maletas. Tomé una blusa verde, unos pantalones negros y un par de zapatillas de igual color para darme una ducha.

Al salir, me sentí relajada, pero a la vez nerviosa. ¿Cómo serán estos vampiros? ¿Iguales a Simon? Antes de irnos de Nueva Yorks, Robert nos mencionó que eran cuatro hombres y cinco mujeres.

Ya cambiada y lista para ir, busqué la mochila con la que iba a ir al instituto y mis cuadernos. Sentí que unas manos me tomaban por los hombros.

-Tranquila.-me susurró al oído Jace.-Sólo soy yo.-y me plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola.-respondí aliviada.-Termino de arreglar las cosas.

-Ya veo.-dijo soltándome y echándose en mi cama. Percaté que sus prendas eran todas negras.

-Vamos al instituto, no ha matar demonios.-me burlé.

-Dile eso a los vampiros.-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Tendré que llevar esto?-le pregunté mostrándole mi estela.

-Todo cazador de sombras lleva consigo su estela, no importa a donde vaya.-dijo mecánicamente.-Además, tenemos que dibujarnos las runas.

Vi que en su bolsillo izquierdo llevaba la suya, pero yo la puse en mi mochila.

-¿Lista?-preguntó ofreciéndome una mano.

-Sí.-la tomé y bajamos por las escaleras.

Todos ya estaban ahí, teniendo una pequeña charla. Jace y yo nos acercamos.

-Bueno.-comenzó Luke.-tomen una pareja y dibujen las runas.

Primero Jace me las hizo y después yo a él. Isabelle le tuvo que hacer a Simon y a Alec.

-Ya estás protegida.-Jac me beso en la mano.

-Aquí tienes, Clary.-interrumpió mamá entregádome dinero.-es para el almuerzo. Que tengas un gran días, cielo.

-Creo que tú estás más emocionada que yo.

-Extrañaba la escuela, eso es todo.-me abrazó.-Cuídate.

-No te preocupes, Jocelyn. Aquí estoy.-sonrió Jace.

-Lo sé. Muchas gracias, Jace.-mamá rió y tambien le dio un pequeño abrazo.

Al despedirnos, fuimos al garaje a elegir los autos. Había un Audi deportivo negro, un Mazda verde platino con tres filas de asientos, y un BMW azul tambien platino descapotable para cuatro pasajeros.

-Clary y yo vamos en el Audi.-dijo inmediatamente mi novio.

-Nosotros vamos en mi BMW.-dijo Isabelle.

-¿Tu BMW?-sonrió Alec.

-Sip, MIO!.-respondió y subió all asiento de conductor, tal como Jace.

Mientras este manejaba, yo iba sintonizando una estación de radio. Ninguno era de mi gusto.

-¿Qué tal si lo dejas?-apagó la radio y me tomó la mano.-¿Nerviosa?

-Algo.-admití.

-Todo va ir bien, pequeña.-volteó a verme, recordando al igual que yo cuando nos conocimos y él no sabía mi nombre...solo me llamaba "pequeña".

-Eso espero.

**Bella POV**

Sonó la campana y Edward, Ness , Jake y yo nos fuimos a nuestra primera clase, Química. Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa compartida, vimos a Katy Stanley pasar sonriendo hacia mi esposo y yerno, y a Jonathan Newton guiñando el ojo hacia mi hija y yo.

Los cuatro suspiramos al mismo tiempo. Se había vuelto una rutina.

-Alumnos-saludó el profesor Green.-Hoy tenemos a nuevos estudiantes. Jace, Clary y Simon.

Tres adolescentes entraron al aula y prosiguieron a presentarse.

-Hola.-dijo el muchacho castaño sonriendo coquetamente.-Me llamo Jace...Fray y esta pequeña hermosa de acá es mi hermana.-señaló a la pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado, quien estaba con las mejillas ruborizadas.-les recomiendo que no se acerquen a ella si aprecian su vida.-masculló seriamente, y por un momento, le creí. El chico que estaba al otro lado de la hermana, tosía para ocultar su risa.-Vengo de Nueva York y tengo diesisiete años.-finalizó.

La pelirroja soltó un pequeño suspiro silencioso y dio un paso adelante.

-Hola. Soy Clary Fray y tengo diesiseis años. Como les dijo Jace, venimos de Nueva York. Nuestros padres trabajan en casa, tienen su propio negocio. Vivimos con ellos y nuestros primos los Lightwoods...-mientras Clary hablaba, yo la observaba detenidamente. Me percaté que a lo largo de sus brazos tenía unas extrañas líneas, como cicatrizes. Al ver esto, Jace dio un paso adelante para que no pudiera ver más. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un segundo.-...y por eso nos transladamos.-terminó la niña.

Por último, estaba el chico de pelo marrón oscuro.

-Hola, soy Simon. Tengo diesisiete años y vengo tambien de Nueva York. Vivo con los Fray y su familia desde los ocho años. Oh! Isabelle Lightwood es mi novia, por las dudas.-sonrió.

Se escucharon quejidos y bufidos por parte de algunas alumnas.

-Gracias por la información.-dijo el profesor.-Se pueden sentar en esa mesa. Ahora, porfavor abran su libro en la página...

Los tres chicos se sentaron en la mesa indicada, con Clary siempre al medio. Me pregunto por qué será. De pronto, sentí una hoja debajo de mi brazo.

Era de Edward.

_"No son humanos"_

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Bueno, espero k les haya gustado el cap.**

**tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Alice Wayland**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary POV**

Jace maniobró para que todas las clases nos tocaran juntos. En algunas con Simon. Alec e Isabelle estaban en un grado superior.

Tocó la campana indicando el almuerzo. Mi novio y yo nos levantámos en dirección al comedor. Mientras andábamos, nos encontramos con Simon. Paré al cruzar el pasillo.

-Ya vengo.-dije y fui al baño. Tenía las manos llenas de goma por un trabajo que hicimos en Arte.

Al salir, había una multitud que redoaba a Jace y Simon. Para precisar, todas eran chicas.

-Hey chicos!-se presentó una morena-Soy Amber y me preguntaba si querían almorzar con nosotras.-y le guinó el ojo a Jace. Apreté los labios.

Jace le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Gracias muñeca. ¿Mi hermana tambien puede ir?

Amber se mostró desconcertada.

-Bueno...yo...

-Entonces no lo creo-finalizó Jace y caminó hacia mí. Simon seguía rodeado.

Misteriosamente, Isabelee apareció con Alec. Ésta se mostraba furibunda.

-ALÉJENSE DE MI NOVIO!-giró e inmediatamente todas dieron un pas atrás.-Gracias!-dijo encantadoramente y arrastró a Simon fuera de ahí. Alec reía suavemente.

-Vamos-Jace me rodeo los hombros con su brazo y anduvimos hacia la cafetería.

Lo único que compré fue una pizza y una gaseosa. Había una mesa para cinco desocupada, por lo que nos sentamos ahí.

-¿Qué tal su día?-preguntó Izzy comeindo su ensalada.

-Interesante.-comenté tomando un sorbo de la cola.-¿Y ustedes?

-Aburrdio.-dijo Alec.-Simon...-bajó el tono de su voz.-Será mejor que comas algo sino...

-No duraré hasta la cena, lo sé.-lo interrumpió.

Nos mostrámos extrañados, todos salvo Jace. Éste articuló con los labio: "Vampiros a las doce". Volteé ligeramente a la derecha y, en efecto, habían cinco personas en la mesa de enfrente. Todos hablaban en voz baja con la espalda recta, atentos a nuestra conversación...o eso era lo que parecía.

Isablle miró de forma interrogante a Jace y éste asintió. Seguimos comiendo en silencio. Simon tomó un pedazo de mi pizza y mordió. Masticó rápidamente y tragó.

-Sigo prefiriendo la Pizza Hut*-dijo. Solté una carcajada. De pronto, se me vino una idea a la mente.

-Oigan...¿Quiénes son ellos?-murmuré señalando disimuladamente la mesa de enfrente. Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca. Después de unos segundos, Jace soltó una risita comprandiendo lo que intentaba hacer. Isabelle respondió.

-Son los Cullen, o así es como escuché-se encogió d hombros siguiendome el juego.

-La rubia no está mal.-opinó Jace. Reí ligeramente al ver lo que intentaba.

-Yo soy mejor que ella.-se encogió de hombros Izzy con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.-Apuesto que es más hueca de lo que parece.

Entonces escuchamos un fuerte sonido seguido de una risa que venía de aquella mesa. Perfecto, sí nos oían.

-Se ven diferente al resto.-comentó Alec.

-Bah! No son la gran cosa.-volvió a decir Isabelle y otra vez se escuchó un ruido y una risa. Izzý sonrió de nuevo, ogullosa de lo que había logrado.

-Parecen vampiros-susurró Jace. Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándolo sin saber que hacer.-¿Qué? Tienen ojeras y son anormalmente pálidos.-Observamos que los suodichos se habían quedado quietos, tensos.-Salvo ese chico-señaló con la cabeza al chico de piel morena.-Él parece...

-¿Hombre lobo?-preguntó Simon.

-Exacto. Hombre lobo...-murmuró mi novio.-No lo mires mucho, Clary. Te va a disparar con sus rayos lásers.

-No lo estabamirando!-me quejé.-Además, los hombres lobos no tienen rayos lásers. Tienen fuerza, velocidad, superoído.

-Al igual que los vampiros.-dijo Alec-Superolfato, superrapidez,supervista...

-Y todo lo que empieza con Super, ya entendimos.-suspiró Isabelle.-Sí que les gustó la película de ayer,chicos.

-Fue genial!-admitió Jace-Pero al final, los cazadores de demonios matan a todos. Mi parte favorita.

Le golpeé el hombro mientras todos reían.

-Ya vámonos, pequeño cazador. Nos toca cálculo-y nos levantamos con la bandeja en las manos.

Cuando llegamos al salón, estaba vacio. Jace tomó la oportunidad para besarme.

-Odio ser tu hermanos.-me dijo seprándose para tomar aire.

-Créeme, yo tambien-suspiré.-Verte rodeada de esas chicas...

-Y tú de esos chicos...-contraatacó.

-A mí nadie me rodea.-me defendí.

-Pero no sabes como te miran.-suspiró.-Bueno, sólo nos quedan dos horas.

-Y veintisiete días.-recordé con una sonrisa. Él me la dvolvió y me tomó de la mano, pero la soltó rápidamente al ver que llegaban estudiantes.

Volví a suspirar. "Sólo" faltaban veintisiete días.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaa!**

**regreséeeeeee...jejejeje.**

**Lamento la demora. El cap ya estaba hecho, solo que estaba en examenes finales y no podía actualizar.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!**

**Si dejan 15 reviews, actualizo! Lo prometo :)**

**Saludos!**

**Alice Wayland**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-preguntó Emmet, el primero de salir del trance sorpresivo.

-No lo sé, pero debemos hacer algo-dijo Rose, quien seguía algo furiosa.

-Sólo quieres hacer algo porque te dijieron hueca, rubia-dijo Jacob rindo a más no poder.

-No te mato chucho porque mi sobrina te ama-masculló amenazadoramente.

-Ya basta!-ordenó Alice con la ayuda de Jasper.-Nosé que vamos a hacer, contando que mi don no unciona y ...

-El mío tampoco.-se vio interrumpida por mi esposo. Todo se sumió en un profundo silencio.

-¿No les puedes leer el pensamiento, amor?-le pregunté suavemente poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

-No. Es como si hubiera nada, como si los sitios en donde estaban sentados estuvieran vacíos.

-¿Creen que sepan nuestro secreto?-preguntó Ness, preocupada.

-No lo sé-respondió Alice.

-¿Deberíamos hablarles?-comentó su esposo.

-Yo creo que por el momento deberíamos vigilarlos.-habló Jake.

Nos mostramos de acuerdo y nos fuimos a clase. Felizmente pasó rápido y al salir me encontré con Alice, Jasper y Emmet. me esperaban.

Caminamos en silencio por el pasillo hacia el estacionamiento. Absorta en mis pensamientos, sentí que me chocaba con alguien. Era la niña, Clary. Se le cayeron al suelo los libros que llevaba.

-Lo siento mucho-me disculpé rápidamente ayudándola mientras que Emmet se carcajeaba.

-No, fue mi culpa-se paró y nos miró. Al instante, se puso nerviosa al reconocernos mientras se frotaba el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Te golpeé? Lo siento-volví a decir. Clary me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tú eres Clary Fray, verdad?-preguntó mi amiga.-Yo soy Alice Cullen, un gusto conocerte.-sonrió.-Ellos son Emmet y Jasper, mis hermanos.

Los aludidos asintieron en forma de saludo.

-Eh...un placer-dijo Clary. De pronto, apareció su hermano.

-Clary, tenemos que irnos...-habló seriamente-¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?-suavizó su voz acercándose a ella. Entonces nos miró-¿Qué le ha...-y llevó una mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, donde soblesalía algo.

-No Jace!-Clary levantó la voz, deteniéndolo. En segundos, toda mi familia estaba alrededor nuestro al igual que todos los Fray.-Yo me choqué con ella. Llevo muchos libros, ¿lo ves?-sus primos Alec y Simon corrieron a ayudarla. Jace y su otra prima, Isabelle, creo nos miraba en forma desafiante. Clary se volteó a mí.-Siento esto, Jace...puede ser protector cuando quiere.

Emmet se volvió a reír.

-Se llevaría muy bien con Edward-pero mi esposo no le hizo caso alguno.

Jace le dedicó una mirada furibunda.

-No creo que soporte ser amigo de un...

-Ya nos vamos-lo interrumpió Isabelle haciendo sonar las pulseras que llevaa-Hoy voy a cocinar.-sonrió.

A todsa su famjilia se le descompuso el rostro.

-Clary me dijo que quería ir a comprar hoy.-soltó de pronto Jace. La suodicha abrió los ojos pero luego sonrió.

-Y Jace dijo que ayudaría a cargar las bolsas.

-Con ayuda de Alec y Simon.-añadió rápidamente su hermano. Sus primos lo amenazaron con la mirada.

-Perfecto!-aplaudió encantada Isabelle.-Entonces cocinará Jocelyn.-Todos suspiraron aliviados. Parecía que se habían olvidado de nosotros.

-Bueno...fue un placer conocerlos-se despidió Clary y se fue con su familia.

Mi familia y yo nos miramos.

-Eso fue raro.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa!**

**Y aquí otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ya saben...DEJEN REVIEWS! 15 Y ACTUALIZOO!**

**Gracias a Kalid Red por hacerme acordar a Maia (COMO DIENTRES SE ME PUDO OLVIDAR!). Tienes razón: ¿Para qué estan las fans? jajaja :)**

**Saludos y que pasen una bonita Navidad!**

**Alice Wayland**


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary POV**

-Eso estuvo creca-murmuré mietras me metía al Audi y Jace arrancaba a toda velociadad.

-¿Te hirieron?-me preguntó depositando un beso en mi mano.

-No, ya te dije que yo choqué con ella-suspiré-He de admitir que es fuerte.

Viajamos en silencio. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Llegamos a casa al mismo tiempo que los demás. Mamá y Luke nos recibieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Chicos! ¿Cómo les fue?-supongo que les emocionaba que empezaramos a llevar o aparentar una vida "normal".

-Encontramos a los vampiros-fue lo único que dijo Jace tirando de mi mano. Nuestro "padres" se vieron sorprendidos.

-Parece que tenemos mucho que hablar-murmuró Luke.

**Bella POV**

Esperamos hasta que llegaran Carlisle y Esme para contarles lo sucedido. Cuando entraron a casa, dejaron de reirse.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Esme preocupada.

-Tenemos un problema-dijieron al unísono Edward y Alice.

Después de contarles lo ocurrido, Carlisle que había permanecido en toda la explicación con el ceño fruncido en silencio, habló.

-¿Son humanos?

-Hueles diferente-susurró Jasper.-Pero parecen humanas...

-No todos-añadió Emmet.-Uno de ellos es vampiro, pero no tiene los ojos rojos.

-Tampoco huele a...vampiro-finalizó Jacob arrugando la nariz.

Después de otro corto silencio, Carlisle inquirió.

-¿Qué piensan hacer?

-Jacob sugirió el vigilarlos-respondió mi sposo.-Además, antes de hacer cualquier cosa queríamos consultarlo contigo.

Mi padre suspiró llevándose la manos a su rubia cabellera. Esme lo tomó de los hombros.

-Bueno, estoy de acuerdo con ustedes.-musitó Carlisle.- Vigílenlos y si en verdad saben nuestro secreto...tendremos que encararlos.

Mis hermanos, esposo e hija asentimos.

-¿Debería avisar a la manada?-preguntó Jacob. A pesar de los 10 años que habían pasado, seguían en contacto.

-No queremos preocuparlos-dijo Crlisle.-Pero si estos niños son una amenaza, les avisas.

Durante la semana, no hubo ningún problema. Los Fray no nos dirigían la palabra por lo que nosotros tampoco. Ya no daban alguna señal sobre lo sobrenatural. Mi fmilia y yo dejamos de preocuparnos un poco. Tal vez nos estábamos volviendo paranoicos...pero...¿vampiros paranocios?

Los primeros días de la siguiente semana, Lunes y Martes, fueron completamente soleado. Ya habíamos informado que toda la familia íbamos de campamento. Lo que nos sorprendió fue que el día siguiente, Miercoles, todos hablaban sobre los noticieros del día.

Múltiples asesinatos en Seattle.

Antes de ir instituto, hablamos un poco sobre eso.

-¿Creen que sea un neófito?-pregunté viendo el periódico con Rosalie.

-Te por seguro que es eso-contestó Jasper.

-La historia se repite-suspiró mi mejor amigo.

-¿Cúando Victoria creó su ejército de vampiros?-inquirió Renesmee.

-Así es.-respondió Carlisle.-¿Hacemos algo o dejamos que los Vulturis intervengan?

-No es nuestro problema-dio por terminado el tema Edward, sabía que era para protegernos.

-Pero yo quería una pelea...-hizo un puchero Emmet. Tanto como Alice y Esme, le dieron una colleja.-Auch!

Fuimos al instituto. Para mi desgracia, las clases pasaron lentamente. Al salir de Física. Edward estaba apoyado en la pared, esperándome. Nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos al comedor. Nuestra familia ya estaba ahí, y como era de esperar, al frente teníamos la mesa de lo Fray.

-Hola!-saludé. Mi familia me respondió con una sonrisa. Edward y yo nos sentamos y empezamos a jugar con nuestra comida removiendola con el tenedor mientras que Jacob engullía su pizza. Renesmee, al contrario, comía como una princesa.

Sentí que varias miradas me clavaban en la nuca. Volteé ligeramente y, en efecto, los Fray nos miraban. Mi hija al parecer tambien lo sintió ya que le recorrió un escalofrio. Todos aguzamos nuestros oídos para comprobar si hablaban. No escuchamos nada.

Alice se encogió de hombros para no darle importancia pero de pronto, oímos una voz.

-Bien vampiritos, sabemos que nos escuchan. Nos vemos en el bosque a la salida.

Era la voz de Jace. Nos quedamos tiesos en nuestros asientos. Ellos sí sabían nuestro secreto. Al decir esto, Jace y su familia se pararon para irse a clases. Había sonado la campana.

-Después de todo...-dijo Emmet seriamente.-...creo que sí tendré mi pelea.

* * *

**Holaaaa!**

**Lamento que sea tan corto...en parte era por que queria dejarlas en suspenso...jejeje^^**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me hacen sentir como una buena escritora :)**

**Acabo de terminar de leer Ciudad de Ceniza y Ciudad de Cristal...ya los extrañaba. Y esto me dio más ideas para los prox caps.**

**Alguna ya ha leido Infernal Devices: Clockwork Angel ? (Cazadores de Sombras los orígenes: Ángel Mecánico) Yo lo leí hace unos meses...y tambien lo he vuelto a leer ayer...jejeje^^**

**Trataré de hacerlos más largos, lo prometo :)**

**Para las que quieren a Maia y Magnus, no se preocupen que en dos capitulo ya apareceran. No me he olvidado de ellos...bueeeeeno...no me he _vuelto_ a olvidar de ellos :) (De nuevo, muchas gracias a Kalid Red y a Bubbles por hacerme acordar)**

**En 20 reviews actualizo :D**

**Saludos y que pasen bonitas Fiestas!**

**Alice Wayland (Jace Wayland/Lightwood/Herondale es mío, así como Sirius Orion Black...solo por las dudas :D ) (Oh! y tambien Will Herondale :D)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Clary POV**

Al salir de la última hora e clases, Jace y yo fuimos rápídamente al bosque a esperar a los Cullen. Alec, Simon e Izzy ya estaban ahí.

Hoy en la mañana nos enteramos sobre el problema en Seattle. Jace dijo a Luke que planeaba "hablar" con el aquelarre de vampiros después de clases. Lo más sorprendente fue que Luke estuvo de acuerdo con mi novio pero que de todas maneras se pasaría con mamá después de clases para vigilar que todo siga en orden.

Yo estaba algo de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer Jace. Los vampiros habían faltado dos días, obviamente por el sol, y después este problema. Había más que una coincidencia.

Se escuchó de pronto varias pisadas dirigidas a donde estábamos. Tomé la mano de Jace no poruqe estaba asustada, sino porque el podía perder el control y atacar sin antes aclarar el asunto. En segundos, los Cullen ya estaban al frente de nosotros. Claro que tambien el lobo, que se puso casi delante de la chica de cabello cobrizo.

-No venimos a pelear.-dijo...creo que se llama Edward.-Solo queremos que nos digan cómo es que saben nuestro secreto.

-Las preguntas acá las hago yo, vampirito-masculló seriamente Jace le apreté la mano-¿Ustedes asesinaron casi a la sexta parte de Seattle?-pregunto sin rodeos.

-No!-exclamaron todos. El lobo Jacob bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-inquirió la chica más menuda, Alice.

-Su peor pesadilla-sonrió soncarronamente Isabelle.

-¿Y quien te crees?-chasqueó la lengua la rubia...ehhh...Rosalie creo.

-¿Acaso te entra por una oreja y se sale por la otra, rubiecita?-rodó los ojos mi amiga. Jacob soltó una risita. La chica a su lado...ah! Renesmee, le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Rosalie se iba a acercar pero el grandulón, Emmet, la sostuvo por los hombros. Daba la impresión que se mordía la lengua para no reirse.

-Escuchame bien, estúpida...

Ahora Simon tenía que coger fuertemente a su novia.

-¿Y tú a quien le dices estúpida, barbie desinflada?

Esta vez Jacob soltó una gran carcajada en forma de aullido. Bella y Renesmee lo golpearon mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior. Vi de reojo que Jace sonreía burlonamente, dispuesto a dar otro tonto comentario.

-Se acabó-sentencié antes que Jace-No venimos a esto.

-Tienes razón-dijo Jace sacando de su bolsillo la estela.

-No, Jace-lo detuve y miré a los Cullen. Solté un suspiro-Escuchen, nos enviaron aqui por un...trabajo.

-¿Que clase de trabajo?-preguntó el rubio, Jasper.

-Exterminar vampiros-se adelantó Jace.

Los Cullen nos miraron calculadoramente. Bella se veía preocupada.

-Él tambien es vampiro-señaló a Simon-...o eso es lo que parece.

-Por supuesto que lo es!-saltó Alec para no quedarse fuera de la conversación.

-¿Y por qué no lo matan a él tambien?-refunfuñó friamente Edward.

-Él no mata a gente inocente como ustedes-escupió mi novio.

-Ya les dijimos que nosotros no causamos lo de Seattle. Hoy nos enteramos-explicó Alice.-No les vamos a dar ningún detalle hasta que nos digan quienes son.

Miré a Jace. Agrraba fuertemente su estela. En cualquier momento podía saltar a atacar pero los vampiros nos superaban en número. Acabaríamos todos muertos.

-Chicos...-susurró alguien. Era otro vampiro con una mujer a su lado. Nos miró.-Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y ella-señaló a la mujer de cabellos color caramelo.-es mi esposa Esme.

Al ver que esperaba una respuesta adecuada y mi familia parecía reacia a contestarles, hablé.

-Nosotros somos...

-Cazadores de Sombras.-me interrumpió otra voz. Era Luke y detrás de él venía mamá. Se posicionaron a mi lado.

-Tengo entendido que saben nuestro secreto.-continuó Carlisle a pesar que él, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, y todo su aquelarre se veía desconcertado por lo que Luke dijo.

-Y yo tengo entendido los asesinatos en Seattle.

-No fuimos nosotros.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de eso?

-No cazamos humanos, de lo contrario nuestros ojos serían rojos-explicó lentamente.

Jace bufó.

-¿Y esperan a que nos creamos eso?

-No. En realidad es una larga historia que gustosamente se la contaremos-volvió a hablar Carlisle amablemente.-Si gustan, podemos llevarlos a nuestro hogar, ponernos cómodos e...intercambiar historias-añadió lo último algo divertido.

Luke se quedó callado un momento mientras pasaba la mirada por nosotros. Jace se veía desconfiado, Isabelle abuerrida mientras que Simon y Alec neutros. Por otro lado, yo sí quería conocer su historia y creo que mamá me apoyaba.

-Esta bien-dijo finalmente Luke.-Venimos en carro, así que ustedes dirigen. Carlisle asintió mientras que tomaba dirección de vuelta al instituto con su familia.

Por nuestra parte, cada uno entro a su carro. Jace arracó primero siguiendo al Volvo plateado.

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunté acariciandole la mejilla.

-Con ganas de matar.

-Jace-lo miré duramente-¿Y si lo que dicen es cierto?

-Faltaron a clases dos días y después esto-espetó.-¿En verdad crees que solo sea una coincidencia?

-Por supuesto que no. Pero no los conocemos, no podemos juzgarlos.

-Por el Ángel, son vampiros, Clarissa!-apretó el timón el auto tratando de controlarse. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.-Todos son iguales.

-No todos-susurré pensando en Simon.

-Simon será la única excepción en el mundo.

Paró el carro. Nos enontramos frente a una enorme casa de tres pisos. Parecía una mansión.

-Jace.-lo llamé suavemente. Él se reusó a mirarme.-Jace, mírame.-Al fin sus preciosos ojos de colo almíbar dorado chocaron con los míos.-Prométeme que primero los vas a escuchar.

No me respondió, sólo se limito a apagar el carro y sacar la llaves.

-Jace-volví a llamar un poco molesta. Mi novio suspiró.

-Sabes que al final siempre te haré caso.-tomó delicadamente mi rostro entre sus manos.-De acuerdo, lo prometo.-me besó rápidamente.-¿Feliz?

-Mucho, sí.-respondí con una sonrisa. Él me la devolvió sin dudar y me tomó de la mano para reunirnos con los chicos, mamá y Luke, quienes ya estaban en la puerta con los Cullen.

-Bienvenidos, siéntase como en casa-Carlisle nos hizo pasar a la sala.

-Tienen una casa muy bonita-elogié sin poder evitarlo. Sentía todas las miradas de mi familia clavadas en mi nuca.

-Muchas gracia-contestó Esme con una sonrisa cordial.

En la sala habían dos largos sofas. Uno delante de otro.

-Tomen asiento, porfavor.

Jace, yo, Izzy, Simon y Alec nos sentmos en uno de los sofas.**(n/a se que el "yo" debe ir al final, pero lo escribo así para que sepan que así es como estaban sentados)** Mamá y Luke tomaron asiento en dos sillas cerca de nosotros. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob y Alice estaban sentados frente a nosotros. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie cojieron sillas formando finalmente un círculo.

-Y bien...supongo que querrán que comenzemos nosotros-habló el líder del aquelarre.

Luke asintió.

-Empezemos entonces.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! No saben que feliz me hicieron! :)**

**Ya vamos por los 77! WOWOWWWW! :D espero que les haya gustado este cap. El siguiente ya lo tengo listo...pero lo subiré en 25 reviews! 3**

**Saludos!**

**Alice Wayland**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

Carlisle contó su historia así como la de todos nosotros. Me sentía un poco desconfiada. Es decir, ¡le estaba contando nuestra vida a desconocidos! ¿Por qué ellos no hablan primero? Sabía que mis hermanos se sentían igual que yo a juzgar por sus expresiones. Rosalie lo únicos que hacía era mirar por la ventana y bujar de vez en cuando. Todos la ignoraban.

-Hace un año que regresamos de Inglaterra.-finalizó Carlisle.-Renesmee y Bella querían pasar más tiempo en su tierra natal.

Mi hija se sonrojó por mí. En realidad, regresamos para pasar más tiempo con Charlie antes de que...se vaya para siempre. Luke y toda su familia tenían los rostros carente de emociones. Todo se sumió en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Creo.-rompió el silencio Edward.-que ahora les toca a ustedes. ¿Quiénes son?

Se miraron unos segundos más y Luke tomó la palabra.

-Mi nombre es Luke Garroway y soy hombre lobo.

Jacob dejó de respirar mientras que mi familia y yo lo mirábamos asombrados. Él no podía ser hombre lobo porque no...

-Pero no apestas.-se me adelantó Alice.

Los Fray la miraban confundidos.

-Existe algo que se llama "tomarse una ducha".-ironizó Isabelle.-Tal vez ustedes no lo conozcan pero te ayuda a ser limpio. Deberían intentarlo de vez en cuando...

-Izzy.-le llamó la atención Jocelyn mientras Jace y Simon se reían a carcajadas y Clary y Alec se mordian fuertemente el labio.

-Muy buena, hermanita.-felicitó Jace. Rosalie gruñó.

-Lo que quiero decir.-se corrigió Alice con molestia.-es que nosotros podemos saber qué son mediante el olor. Todos ustedes huelen raro.-frunció el ceño.

-Supongo que somos diferentes...

-Pero son humanos!-reclamó Emmet.-Bueno, salvo Simon vampiro y Luke hombre lobo.

-Bueno...quienes crees que son humanos, no son del todo humanos.

-¿Entonces qué son?-inquirí con impaciencia.

-Nefilim. Mitald humanos mitad ángeles.

-¿QUÉ?-preguntamos todos menos Carlisle y Esme.

-Así que son reales...-susurró Carlisle.

-¿Tú lo sabías, Carlisle?-preguntó Jacob.-No es justo! Sabes mucho y nos cuentas poco.

-Sólo escuché sobre eso, Jacob. Pero no lo creí.

-¿Cómo no lo van a saber?-rodó los ojos Jace.-Todos los submundos lo saben.

-¿Los qué?

-¿No saben que son qué son los submundos?-preguntó sin poder creerselo Simon.-Ustedes son submundos al igual que yo!

No sé si era posible pero mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas. Entendía absolutamente nada.

-Ahora es nuestro turno.-Luke empezó a contar su historia.

Ninguno podía creerlo. ¿Quién iba pensar que existían personas...o bueno...seres que combatieran el...mal?

-Espera un minuto.-interrumpió Alice.-¿Existen las hadas?

-Obvio.-volvió a rodar los ojos Jace.-Mitad ángeles mitad demonios.

-¿Y los magos?-inquirió Emmet con los ojos iluminados.

-Tambien.-contestó rápidamente Alec y se sonrojó un poco.

-Wow...

Luke continuó con su historia. En algunas partes, Jocelyn lo interrumpía para aclarar. Al escuchar lo que Valentine hizo con Jace y Jonathan, el hermano de Clary, me escandalizé.

-¿Qué clase de padre haría eso?-por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Esme se mostraba horrorizada.-Lo siento, Clary.

-No te preocupes.-se encojió de hombros.-No lo consideró mi padre.

-Entonces tú y Jace no son hermanos.-afirmó Alice.

-No.-los aludidos se sonrieron.

-¿Son pareja?-preguntó Renesmee interesada. De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se sonrojó furiosamente.-Lo siento.

Clary se veía media sorprendida, con el ceño fruncido. Jace tenía una sonrisa divertida. Simon se reía entredientes al igual que Alec y Luke mientras que Isabelle y Jocelyn tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No te preocpes...-dijo Clary.-Sólo que...¿Se nota mucho?

-Vivo rodeada de parejas.-señaló mi hija.-y tengo una, así que...es fácil de saber.

-Escuché sobre tu amenaza.-rió Emmet dirigiendose a Jace.-Sobre si alguien se acerca a Clary. Fue espectacular!

-Por supuesto.-respondió Jace que seguía sonriendo.-No iba a responder a mis actos.

-Bueno, sigan contando.-dijo Alice.-¿Qué pasó con Jonathan?

-Lo maté.

-¿Y Valentine?

-Me mato.

Mi familia y yo vimos sorprendidos a Jace. Clary puso los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que toda su familia volvía a reír.

-Espera.-dijo tratando de ordenar mis ideas.-¿Mataste a Jonathan y después Valentine te mató?

-Sip

-¿Y entonces por qué demonios estás vivo?-espeté levantando la voz. Odiaba no entender lo que pasaba.

-No te desesperes.-habló con voz tranqilizadora Clary.-Emmm...Valentine mató a Jace y luego convocó al Ángel Raziel. El Ángel digamos que vio todo el mal que hizo...

-Gracias a Clary.-interrumpió su familia al unísono.

-Sí, supongo. Y luego...lo mató.

-¿Y qué pasó con Jace?

-Luego el Ángel le dijo a Clary que podía pedir cualquier cosa que deseara y ella pidió a Jace.-explicó Isabelle.-Entonces cumplió su deseo y lo revivió.

-Awww...-se conmovieron Emmet y Alice. Clary rodó los ojos pero se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Y todo eso ocurrió hace un mes?-habló por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi esposo.

-Así es.

-¿Difícil de creer, suegrito?-preguntó Jacob maliciosamente.

-No me llames así, chucho.

-Jacob el hombre lobo...-murmuró Jace mirando al vació. Su mirada se encontró con la de su novia y empezaron a reír. Compartieron otra mirada con Simon y éste se unió a sus risas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-inquirió mi amigo viéndolos recelosamente.

-Ironías de la vida.-contestó el rubio.-Una vez conocimos a un vampiro llamado Jacob.

-Golpe bajo, chucho.-se burló Rosalie.

-Cállate, rubia.

-Bueno.-carraspeó Carlisle.-Ahora que nos conocemos mejor ¿Qué vamos a hacer con respecto a Seattle?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Vamos a matarlos.-dijo Jace.

-No.-se negó rotundamente Edward.

-No será necesario que ustedes participen.-aclaró Isabelle con una sonrisa de suficiencia.-Nosotros podemos con ellos.

-Izzy tiene razón.-interrumpió Luke.-Yo llamo a mi manada y acabámos con esto lo antes posible.

-¿Pero no pueden ignorarlo?

-Si lo ignorámos, igual La Clave nos va a llamar.-explicó Luke a Jasper.-Sólo estamos adelantándonos a los hechos.

-¿Crees poder con todo un ejercito de neófitos completamente descontrolados?

-Si salimos vivos aquella vez en Idris.-respondió Jace a Emmet.-Podemos con todo.

**Clary POV**

La familia Cullen se mió por un momento en silencio después de la intervención de mi novio. Yo estaba confundida pero no era la única. Isabelle me miro interrogante "Qué tanto estarán pensando". Hize lo mismo con Luke pero es solo se encojió de hombros.

-Ni hablar.-dijo Carlisle.-Nnosotros tambien participaremos.

-No es necesario.-volvió a decir Izzy.

-Queremos ayudarlos.

Mi "padre" nos miró un momento y luego asintió.

-Esta bien.

Izzy y Jace iban a replicar pero mamá los silenció con una mirada.

-Bueno, entonces...otro día cordinamos.-se paró. Nosotros la imitamos caminando hacia la puerta.

-Es un gusto haberlos conocido.-despidió Carlisle.

-El gusto tambien es nuestro.-respondió mamá. Mientras ella y Luke se despedían de cada Cullen, yo salí a tomar aire.

Mi cerebro estaba lleno de información. ¿Cómo es posible que existan vampiros _vegetarianos_?

De pronto, sentí que algo me tomaba del cuello y me levantaba unos metros. Iba a gritar pero estaba más concentrada luchando por tomar aire, tratando de alejarme de eso que me agarraba. Me percaté que había cerrado los ojos. Los abrí y exhalé todo el aire que contenía.

-Tú...-susurré sin poder creerlo.

-¿Me extrañaste...hermanita?

* * *

**Regresé!**

**Muchísimas gracias x todos los reviews! en serio, son las mejores :)**

**Este cap es un poquitín más largo que lo anteriores. En serio, trataré de hacerlos más largos, si?**

**Bueno bueno, sigan dejando reviews! (25 actualizo)**

**Saludos!**

**Alice Wayland**


	8. Chapter 8

**Clary POV**

_-Tú...-susurré sin poder creerlo._

_-¿Me extrañaste...hermanita?_

Esto no es posible. Estoy soñando. Sí, debe ser eso.

-Tú estás...

-¿Muerto? No.-respondió Sebastian...o bueno, Jonathan, sonriendo.-Tu querido Jace no me mato. O al menos, no termino de matarme.

Iba a soltare una serie de improperios pero temía quedarme sin aire.

-Suéltala Jonathan.-mamá ya había salido de la casa de los Cullen y tenía su estela en la mano, al igual que todos menos Simon y, por supuesto, los Cullen, quines veían impresionados.

-Que gusto volverte a verte, madre.

-No puedo decir lo mismo.-siseó amenazadoramente.

Sebastian volvió a sonreír y posó su vista en Jace. Éste apretaba fuertemente su estela y lo miraba con furia contenida.

-Veo que conseguiste un cuerpo.

-Veo que al fin usas el cerebro.-contestó con sarcasmo Sebastian.

Jace lo ignoró.

-Dadas las circunstancias, supongo que tú eres el responsable de las muertes en Seattle. ¿O me equivoco?

-Sabes bien, hermanito.

-No soy tu hermano.

-Pero antes lo creías.-Sebastian miró a Isabelle.-Hablando de hermanos, ¿Cómo está el pequeño Max?-preguntó burlonamente.

-Mejor ahora que vengaré su muerte.-susurró entre dientes agitanco su látigo. Alec la tomó del brazo.

-Jonathan.-volvió a llamarlo mamá.-He dicho que sueltes a mi hija.

-Yo sólo venía a visitar a mi querida hermana.-Sebastian se volvió a mía.-Clary, papá no habría querdio que sigas con ellos.-señaló a mi familia.-¿Por qué no te unes a mí? Sólo imaginate, los hermanos Morgensten teniendo todo el poder. Seremos tan poderosos como Raziel. Hasta el mismo tendrá miedo de nosotros. Papá estaría orgulloso.

Al no poder responder, le escupí en el rostro. Por idiota. ¿Cómo osaba llamarme hija de Valentine? Sebastian me miró incrédulamente y luego con ira.

-Estúpida la igual que su madre.-dijo ácidamente apretando sus dedos alrededor de mi cuello.-Prepárense, cazadores de sombras. Una nueva guerra se acerca.-con esto, me dejó caer y desapareció.

Esperé el impacto pero nunca llegó. Caí en unos fuertes brazos que me sostuvieron con infinita delicadeza.

-Clary...-susurró Jace abrazándome. Todo se volvía negro. Y me dejé llevar por la oscuridad.

...

Abrí los ojos. Realizé que estaba en mi habitación al ver mis maletas tiradas y abiertas. Suspiré al recordar lo que había sucedido. Apreté mis ojos rogando interiormente que todo haya sido un sueño. Llevé una mano a mi cuello. Me dolía un poco. Volví a suspirar. Sebastian esta de regreso y era culpable de lo que había en Seattle. ¿Qué otro ser maniaco ataca una ciudad de la noche a la mañana? Sentí una lágrima recorrer por mi mejilla. ¿Por qué no podemos tener un poco de paz?

-No llores.

Jace estaba sentado en el sofá al lado izquierdo de mi cama. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldar pero se acercó para limpiarme el rostro. No debió hacer eso. Ahora las lágrimas caían incontrolablemente.

-Hazte a un lado.

Fruncí el ceño pero me moví para que se recostara a mi lado. Pasó un brazo debajo de mi cintura para atraerme a su pecho.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.-mentí.

-No te creo.-susurró enterrando su rostro en mi cabello.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Jace?

-La verdad.-suspiró cerrando los ojos.-Siempre la verdad.

-Bueno, la verdad es que estoy asustada y frustrada. El idiota de mi hermano regresó y piensa matar a todos. ¿Para qué? Para hacerce el rey del universo. Nos descuidamos unos días y él arrasó con una cuidad. En estos momentos está maquinando un malévolo plan y reuniendo a sus supuestos. Y nosotros aquí, haciendo nada, tumbados en mi cama...

-¿Y quién dice que estamos haciendo nada?-me interrumpió con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Luke se fue. A reunir a su manada.-apresuró en añadir al ver mi mirada preocupada.-Jocelyn creo un portal, al igual que el tuyo y se fue a Idris para avisar a La Clave. Alec ya llamó a Magnus y Simon acaba de irse para encontrar a Raphael antes que Sebastian. Izzy trata de localizar a Robert y Maryse.-tenía la boca ligeramente abierta a causa de la impresión. Definitivamente no me esperaba que actuaran de prisa. Un momento...

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

-Te desmayaste. Casi me vuelvo loco. Fueron dos días completamente insoportables.

-¿Dos días?

-Sí.-me abrazó más fuerte.-No vuelvas a hacerme pasar por esto.

-No prometo nada.-respondí con una mueca. Jace rió suavemente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios.

-Disfrutemos este momento, entonces.-susurró con voz ronca. Asentí lentamente mientras nos fundíamos en un dulce beso.

...

Al día siguiente, mamá regresó. Al verme, corrió a abrazarme.

-Clary! Me alegro que ya te encuentres bien, hija.-me besó en la cabeza.- Me diste un susto de muerte.

-Esoty bien, mamá. No te preocupes.-le sonreí.-¿Cómo te fue en Idris?

-Ah, al principio no muy bien.-nos contó ya todos sentados en la sala.-Ya saben, cómo creían que Jonathan estaba muerto. Pero bueno, después les conté lo de Seattle, aunque ellos ya lo sabían. Les dije que no había ninguna prueba de que Jonathan estaba muerto, quiero decir, como no encontramos su cuerpo...entonces ahí fue cuando empezaron a creerme y dijieron que apenas volvieran Luke y Simon, teniamos que volver. A Idris, me refiero. Y con los Cullen.

-¿Les comentaste que eran vegetarianos?-inquirió Izzy.

-Sí. Tampoco me creyeron. Pero concluyeron de que con tal de que no armen revuelo, osea algo parecido a lo de Seattle, esta bien que convivan con los mundanos. Además, ahora tenemos un problemas mayor como para estar pensando en eso.

-¿Entonces llamamos a los vampiros?-intervino Alec.

-Yo creo que sí.-finalizó mamá estirándo sus brazos.-Oh! Amatis te envía saludos, Jace.

-Gracias.-fue lo unico que dijo mi novio en respuesta.

-Yo los llamo!-se paró de pronto Isabelle, tomando su celular.

-¿Tienes sus teléfonos?-reí sin poder creermelo.

-Hay que tener a nuestros amigos cerca, pero a nuestros enemigos aún más.-me guiñó el ojo.

-Pero no son nuestros enemigos.

Izzy hizo un gesto con la mano para no darle importancia.

-Hola Alice! No muy bien, pero gracias por preguntar. ¿Te acordarás del idiota que tenía a Clary por el cuello, verdad? Bueno pues, como escucharon, se quiere apoderar del mundo blah blah blah y nosotros, por supuesto, tenemos que hacernos de heroes, es decir, detenerlo para la paz mundial. El punto es que tienen que venir...sí, justo ahí esta nuestra casa. ¿Cómo sabías? No espera, no quiero saberlo cof*-Acosadores-cof*. Ok, nos vemos!-se volvió a nosotros.-Ya están en camino.

De pronto, tocaron la puerta.

-Eso fue rápido.-susurró Izzy.

-No son ellos, es Magnus.-dijo Alec corriendo a abrirle.-Magnus! Sí, todos estamos menos Luke y Simon. Tdavía no regresan.-logramos escuchar. Entonces, el Gran Mago de Brooklyn estaba en frente nuestro.

-Magnus! Gracias por venir enseguida!-mamá lo saludó abrazándolo.

-Hola Magnus.-coreamos Jace y yo como niños de cinco años. Nos miramos y reímos abiertamente.

-Hola pequeños! ¿Cómo están el día de hoy?-dijo sonriendo, siguiendonos el juego.

Al cabo de unos minutos, volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-Son ellos.-dijo Izzy y fue a abriles.-Hola chicos! Bienvenidos a mi casa.-al escuchar esto, Jace y yo tosimos fuertemente.-Perdón, NUESTRA casa. ¿Felices?-gritó esto último.

-No ellos.-contestó Jace.-Con ese grito les habras causado dolor de cabeza.-volví a reír negando con la cabeza. Jace nunca iba a perder una oportunidad para molestar a su hermana. Escuchamos un "Lo siento" avergonzado de Izzy que causó que me riera con más fuerza. Mamá me miró sonriente. Sabía que le hacía feliz el verme feliz. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Hola!-saludé a los Cullen levantádome de un salto.

-Hola.-me saludaron todos.-¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Clary?-me preguntó la pequeña Alice acercándose a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, muchas gracias Alice.

-Bueno, quiero presentarles a Magnus Bane.-dijo mamá señalando a Magnus.-Ya les hemos hablado sobre él.

-Espero que hayan sido buenas cosas, Jocelyn.

-Cuando no, Magnus.-contestó risueña mi mamá.

Todos los Cullen y Jacob saludaron a Magnus. Mientras hacían esto, Jace se acercó a mí.

-Veo que estás contenta.-me susurró al oído, acomodandome un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja.

-A veces, el sonreír es a lo único a lo que puedes aferrarte en malos momentos.-le respondí mirándole a los ojos, acariciándole la mejilla. Iba a replicar pero algo por la ventana me distrajo.

Eran Simon y Luke...más la manada.

* * *

**Sigo viva!**

**Lo siento muchisisisiisisisimo! En serio, mi mejor amiga _Inspiración _se tomó un viajecito a _Lazytown _y recién regresa. Cargada con muchas nuevas ideas para este fic. De verdad lo siento mucho, espero que este capitulo lo compense. lo pude haber echo un poco más largo pero mañana tengo un examen bimestral y todavía no estudio. En febrero había terminado la mitad del cap. La otra mitad recién hoy. Sí, Sebastian/Jonathan esta vivo. Osea, ustedes saben que es mitad demonio y mitad humano, verdad? Eso se explica en Cidudad de Cristal. Bueno pues, en el libro explicaban que su cuerpo no se encontró. Entonces imginé que la parte demonio seguía vivo en algún lugar del mundo. Y TENIA RAZON! o algo así. Ya leyeron City of Fallen Angels? Salió hace unas semanas. Casi me muero. No puedo creer que Cassandra lo haya dejado ASI! Casi la mato via twitter. Hablando de eso, las que tienen una cuenta, siganme :) Mi cuenta esta en mi profile (fanfiction).**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Dejen reviews. Acepto tomatazos, críticas, agradeciemientos, asesinatos vía Internet etc etc etc. Ahora tengo que ir con Jace a Taki's...o mejor dicho, a _estudiar. _:D**

**Actualizo en 20 reviews._ Palabra de merodeadora_**

**Saludos!**

**Alice Wayland**


	9. Chapter 9

**Clary POV**

—_A veces, el sonreír es a lo único a lo que puedes aferrarte en malos momentos.—le respondí mirándole a los ojos, acariciándole la mejilla. Iba a replicar pero algo por la ventana me distrajo._

_Eran Simon y Luke...más la manada._

Me volteé a mamá rápidamente.

—Ya llegaron.—fue lo único que dije. Mamá corrió a recibir a su esposo. Por la ventana, Jace y yo vimos que se dieron un gran abrazo. Después de un momento, Luke entró con mamá abrazada a él y Simon. Detrás de ellos entraban como seis personas más que supuse que eran los lobos.

—Hola chicos.—saludó Luke a todos.—¿Estás bien?—se dirigió a mí con mirada preocupada. Rodé los ojos y asentí con la cabeza.

—Hola Clary!—me saludó una sonriente Maia con la mano. Le devolví el gesto mientras que veía como Simon caminaba hacia nosotros, junto con Isabelle, Alec y Magnus.

—¿Cómo te fue?—le pregunté a mi mejor amigo, preocupada.

Él suspiró.

—Logré llegar antes que Sebastian, por suerte. No me creyó.—antes de que pudiera protestar, continuó.—Dijo que iba a pensarlo y decidir que hacer. Según eso, nos veríamos en Idris.

—Al menos lo intentaste.—le besó en la mejilla Izzy.—Eso es lo que importa.

—Supongo que sí.—volvió a suspirar.—¿Lograste localizar a tus padres?

—Sí.—respondió la aludida con una mueca.—Dijeron que nos encontraríamos en Idris. No estuvieron muy contentos con la frase: "Hay problemas".

Nos quedamos en silencio. Apoyé la cabeza en el brazo de Jace mientras este me pegaba a su cuerpo sin decir alguna palabra. ¿Y si Raphael no nos cree? ¿O...si se pasa al lado de Sebastian? ¿Esta batalla será como la anterior o...peor? Bueno, estamos hablando de Sebastian, no de Valentine. Mi _hermano _querrá venganza por la muerte de su padre. Y si a esto le agregamos el que quiera apoderarse del mundo blah blah blah...bueno, estamos jodidos.

—¿Chicos?—nos llamó mamá. Todos los presentes se encontraban formando un círculo, conversando en voz baja.—¿Quieren acercarse, por favor?

Fuimos hacia donde se encontraban.

—Entonces,—habló Carlisle.—¿Vamos a ir a Idris?

—Si ustedes piensan participar en la batalla, entonces sí.—contestó Luke, posando su vista en Isabelle.—¿Hablaste con Maryse y Robert?

—Nos van a estar esperando en Alicante.—asintió la morena.—¿Pediste permiso a La Clave para entrar, Jocelyn?

—Sí.—suspiró mamá.—En efecto, les dije que hoy mismo llegaríamos. Mientras estemos antes, mejor.—murmuró lo último.

—Genial!—aplaudió Maia con los ojos brillando.—Ya era hora de algo de acción.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo.—dijo Jace con una sonrisa de lado. Isabelle lo miró y le devolvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los Cullen los veían raro.

–¿Cómo les puede gustar las batallas?—Edward tenía una mueca de desagrado.

—Vivimos de eso, vampiro.—puso los ojos en blanco mi novio.—Además, me dejaron con las ganas.—al escuchar esto, Renesmee se estremeció ligeramente, lo que hizo agrandar la sonrisa de Jace. Le pellizqué el brazo.

—La estás asustando.—le recriminé.

—Eso significa que todavía no pierdo el toque.

Ah, los comentarios _marca Herondale_. ¿Cómo los pude haber olvidado? Al menos Jace regresaba a la normalidad. El no haber matado a demonios durante casi un mes le ponía los nervios de punta, al igual que a Izzy. Podía llegar a ser desesperante.

—Aún me acuerdo como iniciaste una pelea en ese bar que estaba con los chicos.—rió Maia mientras los chicos de su manada negaban con la cabeza y otros rodaban los ojos como yo.

—Lo necesitaba.—se encogió de hombros Jace. Me compadecí de él al escucharlo. Por supuesto que la necesitaba y no podía negarlo. Se había enterado que Valentine, asesino de varias personas entre ellas mi familia, era su padre y yo, la chica a quien había besado y sentía algo fuerte por, era su hermana.

—¿Iniciaste una pelea en un bar lleno de licantropos?—repitió Jacob y Emmet asombrados.

—Si lo dices así...sí.

—Bueno, no quiero seguir escuchando las maravillas que hizo mi hermano.—ironizó Izzy.—¿Cuándo nos vamos? ¿Magnus hará el portal?

Mamá se vio indecisa.

—Si Magnus quiere hacerlo...

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que lo voy a hacer, Jocelyn. Sólo necesito un momento.

—¿Para canalizar la magia, oh gran mago de Brooklyn?—se burló Jace. Me mordí el labio para evitar reír. Simon soltó una risita y Alec entrecerró los ojos en dirección de mi novio.

—El tono de tu voz me resulta un poco irritante.—respondió Magnus tranquilamente.—Te podría coser la boca canalizando mi magia pero Clary se quejaría.

Me ruborizé furiosamente mientras todos reían.

—Esto comprueba mi teoría que los submundos no tienen sentido del humor.—musitó Jace.

—Yo puedo hacer el portal!—salté al recordar mi habilidad o don, como quieran llamarlo.

—Tu no vas a hacer nigún portal que lleve a Idris.—sentenció Luke, cerrando los ojos por un momento.—¿O acaso no recuerdas _aquella_ experiencia?

Me estremecí involuntariamente al sentir un escalofrío recorrerme a lo largo de la espalda. Aquella experiencia fue todo menos grata.

—¿A qué te refieres?—inquirió Jace. Traté de callar a Luke con la mirada pero hizo caso omiso. Alec, Simon e Izzy se veían tan curiosos como el resto de los presentes. El rostro de mamá estaba de pronto tan pálido como una hoja. Aún me acuerdo cómo reaccionó cuando le conté sobre esto.

—Caímos en el Lago Lyn.

El brazo que tenía Jace rodeandome se tensó inmediatamente. Izzy, Alec, Maia y el resto de su manada se veían sorprendidos. Simon me lanzó una mirada preocupada al igual que Magnus mientras que los Cullen fruncían el ceño, obviamente sin entender.

—¿Al menos la caída no dolió, verdad?—trató de aliviar la tesión Alice.

—Si un Nephilim cae en el Lago Lyn y bebe su agua...—dijo una aún sorprendida Maia.

—Muere.—terminó Jace taladrándome con la mirada. Desvié mi vista a los demás.

Luke se aclaró la garganta.

—Clary tuvo suerte; expulsó todo el agua que se había tragado.—soltó un suspiró.—Pero aún así tuvo algunos síntomas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?—preguntó Emmet.

—Tuvo alucinaciones, escalofríos, fiebre...

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?—interrumpí a Luke viendo de reojo como Jace había cerrado los ojos y respiraba fuertemente.

—¿Cómo son las peleas?—Jasper se mostró interesado.—Quiero decir, deben ser diferentes a las nuestras, verdad?

Luke y mamá compartieron una mirada para luego empezar a explicar. Al ver que todos se habían enfrascado en la conversación, Jace me soltó y se fue a la cocina. Me mordí el labio. ¿Debería dejar que se tranquilize? Me di cuenta de la mirada insistente que me mandaban Izzy y Alec, por lo que contuvo un suspiro y lo seguí.

Jace estaba de espaldas a mí, llevándose a los labios un vaso de agua. Tenía una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Me acerqué lentamente hacia él hasta una distancia prudente.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo?

Jace me ignoró completamente.

—¿Por qué no me contaste?

—No quería preocuparte.—susurré.—Además, no fue tan malo.

Mi acompañante me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Tener fiebre, alucinaciones no fue "tan malo"? Es una broma de pésimo gusto, Clarissa.

Diablos, dijo mi nombre completo. Definitivamente estoy en problemas.

—¿Y qué querías que haga, Jace?

—No lo sé. ¿Tal vez avisarme?—respondió con sarcasmo.

Me mordí la lengua para pensar antes de hablar.

—¿Y a caso hubiera cambiado algo?

—Hubiera conseguido ayuda.—levantó la voz, por fin volteándose a verme.

—Amantis y Luke ya me estaban ayudando.—le devolví en el mismo tono de voz.—Y fui a buscarte, recuerdas? Pero te encontré algo ocupado con tu amiguita.—siseé recordando sin querer el beso entre Aline y Jace. Este último suspiró.

—Ya te dije por qué la...

—Sí, no me lo recuerdes.—lo interrumpí arrugando el ceñó.—Además, el contarte solo hubiera conseguido más gritos tuyos.—añadí en una murmuro casi inaudible.

El semblante de Jace cambió drásticamente a uno enfermizo.

—Sabes que no me refería a tí.

—Lo sé, Jace.—abrí la boca para disculparme pero las palabras no salían.—Yo...no me acuerdo muy bien sobre esas alucinaciones que tuve pero según Amatis te llamaba.—lo miré a los ojos.—Ella quería ir a...informarte sobre mi estado pero Luke se lo impidió. Creyó que era mejor que no te enteraras.

—Creyó mal.

—Esa no es la verdad, Jace, y lo sabes.—me acerqué más a él hasta tomarle la mano.—Tenías muchas cosas en las que pensar y yo sólo iba a ser otra cosa en la lista.

—Pudiste haber muerto.—susurró.

—Pero no pasó.—repliqué resistiendo el impulso de rodar los ojos.—Antes de desmayarme por segunda o tercera vez, no recuerdo mucho, le pregunté a Luke si iba a morir y él me dijo que no.

Jace clavó otra vez su mirada en la mía y yo la sostuve. Después de unos segundos respiro hondo y me abrazó.

—No más secretos entre nosotros.—me besó el pelo.

—Eso va para tí.—reí suavemente devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza.

—Mi alma es transparente sólo para tí, Clary. Bien lo sabes.—me susurró al oído. Podía percibir la sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo decía.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ya empezamos con las frases y/o comentarios marca Herondale?

—¿Marca Herondale?—me alejó de su cuerpo para poder verme el rostro. Me ruborizé desviando la mirada.

—Bueno, no podía ser Lightwood porque Izzy y Alec no son así.—traté de explicar torpemente.—Y entonces decidí que era mejor Herondale ya que eres único...—al decir esto último me ruborize aún más, si es que era posible.—quiero decir...supongo que lo habrás heredado de alguien y...

No pude decir nada más. Los labios de Jace habían chocado dulcemente contra los míos.

* * *

**Woliiiisss!**

**Perdon! La única excusa que tengo es que...jejee me olvidé. No del fic, nonono. Si no de contar los reviews. La última vez fueron 19 y yo dije: Bien! solo falta un review y actualizo!...pero después me olvidé de revisar y llegamos a los 22. Buenobuenobueno, auí les dejo el cap. Espero que sea una buena recompensa...^^**

**Les gustó? Qué creen que pase en el siguiente cap? Raphael luchará otra vez al lado de los Nephilim? Jace va a morir?**

**jajjajaa no mentiiira! amo demasiado a Jace, no lo podría matar. Primero yo muero :D**

**Verdad! Antes de que me olvide. He vuelto a releer este fic y me di cuenta de mis horrorosas faltas ortograficas. Disculpenme! Ahora estoy revisando antes de publicarlo. Cuando puedo, voy a editar los caps, sii?**

**Para las fans de Harry Potter, he creado un nuevo fic! YAY! este es:**

Pasado, Presente, Futuro, CAOS?

Unos ciertos chicos del futuro encuentran un giratiempo...unos ciertos chicos traviesos del pasado ignorando las advertencias de una cierta pelirroja...Al parecer, el quinto año de Harry no será tan malo como se pensaba...

**WOOO! atractivo? jajaa si les gusta, lo leen, y ya saben, dejen review :D**

**Hablando de reviews, YA VAMOS A LLEGAR A LOS 200! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Cuando lleguemos a los 210 reviews, actualizo, siiii? Pleaseeee haganme feliz :D :D :D**

**Saludos!**

**Alice Wayland**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella POV**

Suspiré silenciosamente mientras me apoyaba contra la pared atrás mío. Cerré los ojos por un momento. Estaba cansada de escuchar las tantas tácticas de los Nephilim, vampiros y hombre lobos. Solo quería ir al maldito lugar donde pelearemos y acabar con esto de una buena vez por todas.

Renesmee se acercó a mí para recostar su cabeza en mi hombro.

—No te ves muy feliz, mamá.

Le respondí con una mueca.

—No me malentiendas, Nessie—acaricié su largo cabello cobrizo.—Solo quiero acabar con esto de una vez para volver a la normalidad.

—Pero no somos normales, mami.—sonrió pícaramente.

Reí entredientes para después besarla en la frente.

—Tu me entiendes, hija.

Nessie y yo nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos. Entonces Jace y Clary salieron de la cocina con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

—¿Nos vamos?—preguntó Jace acercándose a los Lightwoods mientras que su novia se caminaba al lado de Simon.

—Cuando Magnus esté listo… —miró de reojo Jocelyn al mago.

El aludido rodó los ojos. Abrió la boca para responder pero Alice lo interrumpió.

—Un momento.—dijo mi hermana volteándose a Simon.—¿Estás seguro que el aquelarre de Raphael va a luchar con nosotros?

El vampiro la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Sólo responde la pregunta.

Clary arrugó el entrecejo, fastidiada por cómo Alice habló a Simon, pero éste último se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Me dijo que lo iba a pensar

—Entonces no estás seguro.—sonrió Allie.

Jace pusó los ojos en blanco.

—Limítate a decir lo que planeas, chupasangre.

—Sé educado, Jace.—le reprendió Jocelyn.

—Nosotros tenemos unos cuantos amigos que estarían dispuestos a ayudarnos.

Todos los presentes nos quedamos en silencio. ¿Alice planeaba en invitar a Zafrina, Tanya, Benjamin, Maggie y los demás? ¿Querrán verse envueltos en otro situación como la última? ¿Y qué pasaría con Los Vulturis?

—Eso mismo estaba pensando, Alice.—intervino Carlisle. De pronto se volteó hacia Luke y su esposa.—Estoy seguro que ellos estarían más que dispuestos a ayudar.

Luke intercambió una mirada pensativa con Jocelyn y su manada. Unos segundos después, respondió.

—¿Y ustedes están seguros que ellos lucharan con nosotros?

Carlisle y Alice asintieron enérgicamente.

—Pero...—empezó Clary, dudosa.—Si ustedes no tenían ni la menor idea sobre nuestra existencia...

—Mi abuelo sí.—la contradijo rápidamente Ness, sacando una sonrisa al mencionado y a Esme.

Clary pareció no oírla.

—¿Cómo nosotros estaremos seguros de que nos creeran?

—Los pudimos convencer de que Renesmee era nuestra hija biologica.—intervino Edward.

Luke echó un rápido vistazo a su familia para luego asentir lentamente.

—En ese caso yo avisaré a la manada.—dijo rápidamente Jacob.

—Alto ahí, chico.—interrumpió Maia.—Aquí solo hay espacio para una manada de lobos y esos somos nosotros.

Los licántropos rieron en acuerdo. Jace le regaló una sonrisa.

—Sabía que había una razón por la que me gustas.

Clary pusó los ojos en blanco pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mientras seamos más, mejor.—recordó Luke. Maia chasqueó la lengua pero no respondió.

—¿Y los Vulturis?—habló Alec por primera vez, haciendo eco a mis preocupaciones.—¿No dijeron que eran algo así como La Clave? ¿Qué pensaran si nos ayudan?

Se formo un silencio por nuestra parte.

—No tienen porque enterarse.—se encogió de hombros Rosalie.

Isabelle se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de todos.

—En ese caso, ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Luke y Jocelyn miraron a Magnus. Éste volvió a rodar los ojos y se fue al comedor.

—Entonces, ¿Volvemos a hacer lo mismo?—preguntó Alice a Carlisle.

—Sería lo más conveniente.—estuvo de acuerdo mi padre.—Mi familia y yo planeamos separarnos para avisar a nuestros amigos. Nos volvemos a reunir acá...

—Muy tarde.—lo interrumpió Magnus, saliendo del comedor.—El portal ya está listo.

Isabelle y Jace sonrieron e hicieron un ademán para ir, pero Jocelyn los detuvo.

—Un momento, chicos.—dijo suavemente.—Terminemos esto primero.

Los aludidos hicieron una mueca pero se quedaron en su sitio.

—Nos podemos reunir en la frontera con Idris.—ofreció Luke.—Yo los esperare ahí con Magnus. Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan para reunir a sus amigos?

—Esme y yo iremos a Irlanda, Edward y Bella a Denali, Emmet y Rose a Egipto, Jasper y Alice a Amazonas. Por último, Jacob y Renesmee van a La Push.—indicó Carlisle.—Cinco días sera suficiente.

Nessie volteó a Edward y a mí, pidiendo permiso. Mi esposo y yo cruzamos miradas y asentimos.

—¿Terminamos?—preguntaron Isabelle y Jace al unísono.

Clary golpeó en el hombro a su novio pero miró a sus padres.

—Hora de irnos.—rió la señora Fray.

Jace e Isabelle corrieron al comedor tomando de la mano a sus respectivas parejas. Clary, al pasar al lado de los licantropos, tomó el brazo de Maia. Magnus y Alec rieron, siguiendo a sus amigos.

—Nos vemos en cinco días.—se despidió Luke estrechando la mano a Carlisle y Esme.

—Buena suerte.—nos dedicó una pequeña sonrisa Jocelyn.

—Igualmente.

De pronto, mi familia y yo nos quedamos solos.

—Bueno hermanitos míos, será mejor que partamos ahora.—Alice nos abrazó rápidamente para tomar a Jasper de la mano e irse.

Al cabo de unos minutos, solo quedamos Edward, Jacob, Ness y yo en la sala. Mi cuerpo pareció reaccionar y me lanzé a los brazos de mi hija.

—Pórtate bien, ¿Si?—le planté un beso en la frente.—Te quiero.

—Y yo a tí, mamá.

Mientras Edward se depedía de ella, abrazé a mi mejor amigo.

—Saluda a los chicos de mi parte. Cuídala, Jake.—le susurré lo último.

Jake me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Dónde está la confianza, Bells?—rió. Se despidió de mi esposo con un ademán y, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ya se habían ido.

Edward me tendió la mano.

—¿Lista?

Le sonreí, dándole un cariñoso aprentón.

—Lista.

* * *

**UGH**

**5 meses, y esta _biatch_ recién se digna a colgar el capitulo?**

**Lo sé. 5 largos meses. No tengo excusa salvo el colegio. Durante estos cinco meses he estado repleta de trabajos interdisciplinarios, exposiciones, blah blah blah. Tengo que organizarme mejor, lo sé. Lo bueno, es que he subido mis notas! Salvo matemática pero eso ya es parte de mi naturaleza. **

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el cap? ¿muy corto? sisi, pero esto es lo que pude :s**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y sugerencias! Saben que todo eso es muy apreciado ;)**

**Comenten, sii? ya saben, acepto criticas constructivas, sugerencias,opiniones, amenazas de muerte, etcetcetc.**

**Gracias de nuevo por la paciencia. Y no se preocupen, no voy a abandonar este fic. Planeo terminarlo este año, de todas maneras.**

**El próximo capitulo esta casi listo. Me faltan algunas cosillas...**

**Saludos!**

**Alice Wayland**


End file.
